A Curiosidade Quebrou a Máquina
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Os marotos vão visitar Lily no verão e acabam encontrando algo muito estranho... Uma maquina de lavar. E Petúnia presencia tudo. One-Shot


**O Dia Em Que Estouraram A Maquina de Lavar**

**Ou**

**Quando Petúnia Encontra os Marotos.**

**Ou**

**A Curiosidade Quebrou a Máquina**

_Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens usados, blah blah blah._

_Ship: James/Lily_

_Resumo: Os marotos vão visitar Lily no verão e acabam encontrando algo muito estranho... Uma maquina de lavar. E Petúnia presencia tudo._

**OoOoOoO**

Era verão, e com o verão chegavam as férias.

Petúnia Evans sempre gostou de férias, dois meses inteiros em casa, dormindo até tarde e passando as noites tomando sorvete e vendo filmes. Mas para Petúnia as férias nunca mais foram boas desde que sua irmã foi para a tal escola de magia.

Ignorar Lily durante as férias ficou mais fácil quando ela arranjou um namorado, Valter, pois assim quando ela não estava comendo ou dormindo, ela estava com seu namorado.

Isso é, até aquela fatídica Quarta Feira, que depois passou a ser o dia em que ela fazia seu sobrinho trabalhar mais, em que sua irmã trouxe seu namorado.

E com o namorado de Lily, um tal de Jason Não-sei-o-que, vieram os AMIGOS do namorado.

Até aí tudo bem, ela só precisaria evitar aqueles caras até eles irem embora, principalmente o de olhos azuis.

'Petty' não gostou muito dele, principalmente depois que ele perguntou o que 'aquilo' era apontando para, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Petúnia.

Oh não, ela não gostou nadinha dele.

Algumas horas depois do almoço, o qual ela comeu rapidamente para que pudesse sair de perto das anomalias (claro que passar tempo com Valter também era uma das razões, mas não tão importante quanto dar o fora de lá), Petúnia voltou para casa.

Decidindo beber água antes de mais nada, ela foi para a cozinha, se deparando com uma cena MUITO peculiar.

De frente para a máquina de lavar, que estava ligada, estavam os quatro 'Coisas', mas nenhum sinal de vida de sua irmã-deformada-geneticamente.

Decidindo não deixar os quatro sozinhos (e se eles decidirem roubar os copos de cristal?) Petúnia Evans decidiu ficar 'na moita' observando-os.

É, agora ela queria ver alguém criticando seu pescoço comprido!

Depois de um momento de silêncio, sendo interrompido só pela lava-louças, o menor dos amigos do namorado de Lily tombou a cabeça para o lado, assim como uma criança faz quando tenta entender algo.

"Pads, você tem certeza que nunca viu isso em estudo dos trouxas?" O semi-homem que foi apresentado como namorado da Anormal perguntou.

"Como se o Padfoot prestasse atenção naquela aula, Prongs." O outro, um dos loiros falou.

Ok, isso significa que o namorado é Prongs e que o loiro mais alto não é Pads ou Padfoot.

Seriam esses nomes que eles usam em Gangs? Petúnia jurava que o nome do namorado era Jason.

"Hey, você machuca meus sentimentos Moony!" O Ser que me confundiu com um objeto falou.

Ele deve ser o Padfoot.

Que nome mais reles.

"Você sabe ou não Paddy?" Perguntou o mais baixo.

"Bem Wortmail..." Aí o garoto/homem/coisa parou de falar, dando um passo para a frente.

(Todos eles estavam a alguns passos de distancia da maquina, o que fazia Petúnia se perguntar sobre a estabilidade mental deles.)

Assim que ficou totalmente de frente para o eletrodoméstico, ele pegou uma das facas que estava perto da pia e cutucou a lavadora.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, depende do ponto de vista, Sirius tinha cutucado vários botões ao mesmo tempo...

BAAAAAAM!

Os garotos pularam, e um deles, o loiro mais baixo supostamente Wormtaiil ou alguma coisa to tipo gritou feito uma menininha.

"Ahm... Moony?" O Namorado perguntou, com cara de medo.

"Siim, James?"

"A Lily vai me matar, não?"

"Não, ela vai matar o Sirius."

"Hey gente, ninguém conta nada, certo?" O Padfoot-suposto-Sirius perguntou.

Todos acenaram a cabeça.

Petúnia nunca se esqueceu desse dia.

E é por causa disso que Harry James Potter, muitos anos depois, não podia encostar na máquina de lavar dos Dursleys, sendo obrigado a fazer toda a limpeza na pia.

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: Essa pequena one-shot foi feita de presente de dia das crianças para minha amiga Dark Fairy Seven, ela me deu dois temas: utensílio trouxa e os marotos. Tomara que vocês tenham gostado!**


End file.
